


A Dragon's Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Courting Rituals, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Dragon Raphael, Dragon Shifter Cas, Dragon Slayer Dean, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean of Winchester made his way in the world by being a traveling sellsword. He was beholden to no one; he was his own boss, just the way he liked it. If someone had a need for a swordsman, he was there for a price. Otherwise, he traveled from place to place, just him and his horse, Baby.He's hired to kill a dragon, and told that unless Castiel, a man he doesn't know, goes with him, he'll fail and die. Imagine his shock when he discovers Castiel is a dragon as well. He certainly never expected to be courting a dragon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelCassiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCassiel/gifts).



> I have a new editor, GatorGirl2016, and she is phenomenal! This story wouldn't exist without her guidance, patience, adding words where they were needed and taking away the ones that weren't. I can't praise her enough.
> 
> This one is for a faithful reader, who requested a story months ago, and was patient enough to wait for it. This one is for you, AngelCassiel, and I just hope it was worth the wait.

Dean of Winchester made his way in the world by being a traveling sellsword. He was beholden to no one; he was his own boss, just the way he liked it. If someone had a need for a swordsman, he was there for a price. Otherwise, he traveled from place to place, just him and his horse, Baby.

The solitude of this life didn’t bother him. His mother had died when he was a child, and his father, while he was alive, had been a no-good drunk that gambled away every coin that came into the house. That meant that Dean and his brother, Sam, had been forced to raise themselves. Dean, being the older brother, always made sure his brother had food and a safe place to sleep. But the minute Sam was of age and had secured a good position in a wealthy household, Dean had taken his father’s sword and set out into the world with Baby as his only companion.

It was on one of his first travels that Dean became aware of his attraction to men instead of women. It wasn’t a huge issue in the countryside where it was seen as just another way to love. In towns and cities that the church controlled, Dean had to be careful. The church condemned sodomy, and the punishment, if caught, was imprisonment or death. That was why Dean never stayed longer in a city than absolutely necessary. If he did find a man to share his bed, it was never more than a couple of nights. Dean didn’t like to be tied down; he needed his freedom.

Dean rode into a village, in need of a few supplies. He still had a few coins left from his last job. He looked around before dismounting next to a food stall. The aroma of stew made his mouth water, so he fished out a couple of coins and walked to the vendor. He took his bowl of stew and led Baby to a rock to sit and eat. 

He’d barely had the first bite when a shadow fell across him. He looked up to see a man standing over him. He frowned. “You’re in my light, friend.”

The man smiled at him. “There is work to be done.”

Dean sighed. He looked at the guy closely for the first time. The man was so handsome it took Dean’s breath away. But that didn’t change the fact that he was annoying. “Look, friend, I’m just trying to eat. I’m not looking for work, so if you need a sword, I’m not your man.”

The man’s smile grew larger, lighting up his entire face. “I am not looking for a sword, but someone is. You will take the job, and I will be there to help you.”

Dean sighed even deeper. Of course, the most attractive man he’d ever seen was also crazy. “Look, friend, you need to move along. Let me eat in peace.”

The guy didn’t move. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean stood up. “I don’t care what your name is. Leave me alone.”

Just then, a boy ran up to them. “Are you the sellsword? My master wishes to speak to you.”

Dean looked at Castiel, who still had a smile on his face. He handed the bowl of stew to him. “You owe me some stew,” Dean said before following the boy to what had to be the nicest house in the village. 

The boy led him around the side to the backyard where an old man sat in a chair. “This is him, master.”

The old man nodded and waved the boy away. He looked at Dean. “Sit,” he said, indicating a chair nearby. Dean sat. “So, you are the sellsword. Your reputation precedes you.”

Dean was confused. No one talked about him, few knew his name. “I don’t know who you are, but you must have me confused with someone else.”

The old man shook his head. “I am Bobby of Singer, and there is no confusion, Dean of Winchester. Castiel has told me all about you.”

Dean felt a chill wash through him. Castiel told him? But he had just met Castiel…What was going on? Suddenly, Dean remembered the stories about people with magic powers he had heard on his travels. He had never believed in magic, but this felt magical to him, and he didn’t like the feeling at all.

“There is a dragon,” Bobby continued. 

That was almost as surprising as hearing that Castiel was talking about him. “I thought they were all long dead,” Dean replied

Bobby chuckled. “This one is very much alive.”

Dean was thoughtful. “Killing a dragon is dangerous business. I’m not sure I’m your best choice.”

Bobby laughed outright. “Castiel assures me you are the exact man we need. We will pay you handsomely.”

Dean perked up at the mention of payment. “How much?”

“More than you have ever seen in your life. Enough to retire and live comfortably for the rest of your days.”

Dean was beyond skeptical. “You have that kind of money? In this tiny village? I don’t think you’re being completely honest with me.”

Bobby didn’t seem upset by Dean’s accusation. “Castiel said you’d need proof.” He yelled for the boy to bring him a chest. The boy appeared a moment later, carrying a wooden chest that he sat on the ground in front of Dean. Bobby motioned towards the chest with a nod of his head. “Open it.”

Dean lifted the lid and had to bite back a gasp. It was filled to the top with gold coins. He looked from the chest to the old man and back to the chest. “This is mine if I kill the dragon?”

Bobby nodded. “That and whatever hoard the dragon has accumulated.”

Dean shut the lid, his earlier skepticism forgotten at the prospect of being paid such a large sum. “Okay, it’s a deal. Just tell me how to find the dragon, and I’ll leave in the morning.”

“Castiel will guide you to it,” Bobby said with a grin.

Dean shook his head. “Nope. I work alone.”

The smile fell from Bobby’s face. “You will need Castiel to defeat the dragon. He must go with you, or you will fail and be killed.”

Dean was growing suspicious once again. “And how much of the reward is he going to get?”

Bobby frowned. “Nothing. He doesn’t expect payment.”

Dean scoffed at such a ridiculous idea. He had never known a person to risk their life and not ask for payment in return. “Let me get this straight. Castiel says I’m the one for this job, yet he’s coming with me because if I go alone, I will be killed. And even though we’re both risking our lives, I’m the only one getting paid?”

Bobby nodded. “That is correct.”

Dean stood up. “I think I need to talk to Castiel about this.” He walked back to where he left Castiel holding his bowl of stew and was glad to see the man still standing there. “We need to have a serious conversation,” Dean said as he approached the grinning man.

Castiel nodded and smiled. “Of course, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Dean stared at Cas with his chiseled jaw, bright blue eyes, messy hair, and near-perfect body, he was struck with just how beautiful Cas was. In another situation, he’d be trying to bed the guy. He hurried to tamp that thought down. “Someplace private we can go?”   
  


Cas smiled. “Of course. Come.”

Dean took Baby’s reins and followed Cast as they walked towards a stable. “You can safely leave Baby here,” Cas said.

Dean didn’t recall saying Baby’s name in front of Cas. The idea of magic flickered across Dean’s mind again, but he dismissed it quickly. Cas might be unusual, but he wasn’t magical. Dean must have said Baby’s name and just forgot. He handed the reins to a stable boy and said, “Take good care of her. If anything happens…”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm. It felt unnaturally hot. “Your horse will be fine. Come along.”

Castiel led him to a small house. They went inside, and Castiel indicated with a tilt of his head for Dean to sit at the small table. As Dean took a seat, Castiel went to a pot that was hanging on a hook over the fire in the fireplace. He spooned something into a bowl. He sat the bowl of stew in front of Dean, along with a spoon. “You said I owed you some stew.”

Dean laughed before picking up the spoon and trying a bite. It was delicious, and he moaned at the burst of flavor across his tongue. A mug of ale appeared next to the bowl. Dean ate the stew, washed it down with the ale, and sat back with a satisfied smile. “Okay, Cas, now talk. How do you know about me? Have you been following me?”

Cas took a seat at the table and looked at him with those unnaturally blue eyes and that smile that lit up a room. “I have observed your work. I am familiar with the way you take on work that others think is hopeless and manage to do good with it. I have… admired you for a while.”

Dean tried to hide his surprise. “So, you have been following me. Why?”

Cas shook his head. “Not following you, no. It’s hard to explain.”

Dean decided to let that go, figuring he’d never get a straight answer. “Bobby said that unless I take you along on this quest, I’ll fail or worse, I’ll die. Was that just your way of saying you want to see my work? Convince Bobby you were my only chance at success?”

Cas’ entire demeanor changed. He looked at Dean with an almost sad look. “No, Dean, that is the truth. If you don’t take me with you, you will die.”

Dean could see that Cas believed this completely. He sat back, thinking. He could take Cas along, but it meant that he’d have to watch out and keep the guy safe. After a minute of deliberation, he finally nodded with a sigh. “Okay, Cas, you can come with me if you really feel that strongly about it.”

Cas looked at Dean shyly, and a smile slowly spread across his face. “I like that you call me Cas.”

Dean was caught off guard by the comment. “Yeah, well your full name is such a mouthful,” Dean said quickly, hoping to hide the blush he could feel staining his cheeks. Cas’ smile grew larger, and Dean knew he had failed. Suddenly, a large yawn escaped the sellsword.

Cas jumped to his feet. “I’m sorry, you must be exhausted. You can sleep next to the fire if you want.”

Dean nodded and rose to his feet. He turned towards the fireplace and noticed for the first time that there were blankets piled next to it. “Thanks, Cas,” he mumbled before going and laying down. He wrapped a few of the blankets around him and used another one to make a nice pillow. He slept better than he had in years.

The next day was spent getting everything ready for the long journey ahead of them. Cas had been generous with information about the dragon and told Dean it would take roughly a fortnight to arrive in the dragon’s territory. By the end of the day, Dean had gathered all the supplies needed and had even purchased a donkey to carry them. He and Cas were set to leave the following morning.

Dean checked on Baby for the night before heading back to the house Cas was staying in, hoping for some dinner. Before he could knock, Cas opened the door with that smile lighting up his face. “You’re just in time!”

Dean walked into a table laden with food. There was roasted meat, fruit, freshly baked bread, and a jug of ale. Dean didn’t question it, he just sat and ate. Cas sat with him, and they enjoyed their meal, a companionable silence between them. After the food was finished and the dishes cleared, they headed to bed since Dean wanted to set out early the next morning. 

Dean woke to the unmistakable aroma of bacon. He sat up and rubbed the grit from his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head, his back popping in multiple places, before throwing the blankets off and standing. 

Cas, who was putting food on the table, smiled at him. “Go piss, and I’ll pour the coffee.”

Dean did as he was told. When he came back in, his plate was piled high with crispy bacon and thick slices of fresh bread. A mug of ale sat next to the plate. Between mouthfuls, Dean said, “You’re doing the cooking on this quest.”

Cas grinned. “Of course, Dean.”

They left an hour later. Dean was on Baby while Cas was on a dappled grey who he informed Dean was named Jack. The donkey followed quietly behind them, laden with their packs of supplies. Cas had added a few mystery supplies of his own, and even though Dean’s curiosity had been piqued, he didn’t question the man. They left, traveling west, towards the mountains that Cas said was where the dragon had his lair.

They traveled without speaking. Dean was not used to having anyone to talk to, and Cas apparently understood that. They stopped at dusk. Cas made a fire and unpacked some food from the donkey to prepare for dinner. Dean watched him, fascinated by how at ease he seemed to be with everything. Of course, dinner was delicious. The meat they had eaten was unlike anything Dean had ever tried, and he didn’t question where Cas got it from.

The next day was much like the first, except Dean decided to talk. “So, Cas, where are you from?”

For the first time since he’d met Cas, the man looked startled. “No-nowhere. Why do you ask?”

Dean found this suspicious. “No reason. Just trying to get to know you better.”

Cas shook his head. “There’s nothing to know.”

Dean filed that away and stopped trying to make conversation.

They turned southwest on the fourth day. Castiel pointed to a notch between two peaks. “He’s there.”

Dean peered at the spot where Castiel pointed. “You’re sure?”

Castiel nodded. “I’m sure.”

On the sixth day, the landscape began to look like a war had taken place. The ground was black, the trees burnt. There was no sign of life anywhere. Dean knew, then, that Castiel was right. There was clearly a dragon here, and his effect was devastating. 

As their journey progressed, the barren landscape gave away to rocks and hills that quickly turned into mountains. The higher they climbed, the colder it got and the more difficult it became to find comfortable places to stop for the night. The terrain wasn’t the only thing changing; Castiel, who had hardly spoken so far, became even quieter. He seemed nervous, fidgety. Dean wanted to ask but didn’t. 

Then, on the twelfth day, there was a horrible screech. The sun was blocked out by a huge shadow, and the beating of wings could be heard echoing amongst the rocks. The horses threatened to bolt, but the men managed to hold on to the reins. The donkey, however, ran off and was never seen again.

Dean thought he heard Castiel growl, but figured it was just his imagination. That night neither of them slept, and they kept a good fire going. 

Castiel stared into the fire. “We will meet him in two days.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas waited, pretending to be asleep until he heard Dean’s soft snores. He waited a little longer, just to make sure, but then he tossed the blanket off and got up quietly. Dean mumbled something in his sleep, and Cas froze. But then Dean rolled over and began snoring once more, so Cas tiptoed away from the camp.

When he was far enough away that he was sure Dean couldn't hear him, he stripped naked and looked up at the stars. He glanced around before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Suddenly, a light bright enough to illuminate the mountainside surrounded him. There was a sound like bones breaking, a kind of crunching almost. It was both ethereal and unnatural at the same time. When the light dissipated, Castiel stood there in all his glory.

A dragon.

His wings were massive, each finger ending in a dagger-like claw. His thick hide was covered in thousands of iridescent white scales. While Castiel wasn’t typically vain, he did love the rainbow effect his scales had when exposed to bright light. Even though Castiel may not be the most intimidating dragon, he was only the size of a large house, and his body was sleeker and lither than most of his kind, he was still terrifyingly beautiful. 

He flexed his wings, unfurling them to their full length. He arched his back, stretching his body as he scanned the area around him with a quick turn of his head. A satisfied rumble emerged from deep within his chest; he always enjoyed being in his other form. With a few powerful flaps of his wings, he launched his massive body into the sky. He circled around to check that Dean was safe and sleeping, then he took off towards the valley where he knew his brother had his lair.

Once his brother’s cave came into sight, Castiel landed softly, barely making a sound. He walked quietly towards the cave, knowing his brother would be there guarding his hoard of gold and jewels. He stopped just outside the cave, steeling himself for the confrontation ahead. 

A low rumble came from deep within the cave. “What brings you here, brother? I can smell you.”

Cas stepped into the dark cavern. Raphael was sitting on an immense pile of gold coins, jewelry, and loose jewels.  Raphael raised his head and looked at his brother with disdain.

Raphael was almost the exact opposite of his brother in every way. Where Cas’ scales were white and gleaming, Raphael’s were a dull, inky black. He was nearly double Cas’ size and much stouter and stockier than his slender brother. He had a large block head with thick, pale horns curving forward along either side of his jaw. Starting at the base of his head and running all the way down his back to the tip of his tail, was a row of black, bony spikes. His wings were littered with scars, and each finger was tipped in long dagger-like claws. Castiel’s dragon was stunning; Raphael’s was the stuff of nightmares.

Cas stood up to his full height and looked at his brother with barely concealed contempt. “Raphael, I came to ask you to stop. You surely have all the hoard any dragon could hope for. You need to stop killing the humans, leaving only burnt ground in your wake.”

Raphael chuckled darkly. “Ah, Castiel. Even though you choose to live with those puny humans, pretending to be one of them, surely you must know there is no such thing as  _ enough _ . You have lost what it means to be a dragon. Terrible, powerful… striking terror in all who look upon us. You have become... _ less, _ ” Raphael said the last word with a sneer.

Castiel shook his head as a heavy sigh escaped him. He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, begging him to see humans the same way he did. “Humans are beautiful. Looking at a baby is nothing short of magical. It’s not only their looks that I admire but also their personalities. They strive, they love, they invent amazing things. I am better accepted as a human than I ever was as a dragon. I wish you could see them as I do.”

Raphael snorted, a wisp of smoke rising out of his nose. “You are pathetic, Castiel. Leave me, before I lose my temper and do something we would both regret.”

Cas glared at his brother, a low growl escaping him. “If you won’t stop, I’ll be forced to kill you, brother. I don’t want to do that.”

Raphael threw his head back and laughed. “You honestly believe you are capable of killing me? You have become weak. I would genuinely hate to kill you, but I will if you force me to.”

Cas turned away and walked back towards the mouth of the cave. Before he stepped outside, he looked over his shoulder and said, “So be it. Goodbye brother, we will meet again soon.” He left to the sound of Raphael laughing.

He flew back to the clearing where he’d transformed earlier. He shifted back to his human form and dressed. When he walked into the camp, he was startled to see Dean sitting cross-legged near the fire. 

The man looked up when he heard Cas’ approaching footsteps. “Where did you go?”

Cas was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a lie to tell Dean. He settled for the simplest one he could think of. “I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk.”

Dean frowned and looked at Cas disbelievingly. “You went for a walk. Alone. At night. With a dragon around. Are you crazy?” Dean exclaimed, obviously upset by Cas’ absence.

Cas couldn’t be mad at Dean; if he were human, going out at night with a dragon around would be suicidal. Dean was just being protective, and Cas found himself enjoying the attention. He flashed a smile at his companion. “I was perfectly safe, Dean.”

“And how was I supposed to know that? Fuck, Cas! I was worried you were dead!” Dean jumped to his feet and stormed towards Cas. He stopped just inches away and glared at the man, anger, but also worry, flickering in his eyes.

Cas looked into Dean’s face, breathless by how handsome he was. Dean’s face was splattered with a light dusting of freckles, and he had the most stunning green eyes Cas had ever seen. They reminded Cas of the bright peridot gemstones that he was so fond of. The two men were so close that all Cas had to do would be to lean forward, and he would be able to kiss Dean. He stared at Dean’s plump lips, and his tongue swiped out to lick his own. He flicked his gaze up and was surprised to see Dean staring directly at him. He ached to reach out and touch him but kept his hands by his side.

Cas took a step back, needing to put space between them. “I’m sorry, Dean. I never meant to worry you,” he said, hoping to soothe the distraught man.

Dean turned away, his shoulders tense. “I just feel obligated to keep you alive.”

Cas sighed, of course, Dean felt  _ obligated _ . He only saw Cas as a burden, someone to have to watch over. Cas should have known better than to think there was anything more to it. He let his feelings get the better of him and said, “I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself; you don’t have to feel obligated about me.”

Cas watched as Dean’s hands curled into tight fists. He waited for him to say something, but he never did. Dean snorted dismissively before walking away towards the horses.

Cas watched him for a second before looking away. Since sleep was impossible, Cas fixed food for them both. Dean sat with his plate, looking into the fire. Their food was getting low since the donkey ran off, but that was the least of Cas’ concerns. The issue of Raphael was far more daunting.

They saddled up and continued further up the mountain, the pathway quickly getting steeper and rockier by the second. Jack slipped once but regained his footing, causing Cas to become alarmed at the prospect of one of the horses falling and getting hurt.

Cas was about to suggest they stop when Dean pulled Baby to a halt and held up a hand. “Cas, I don’t think we can take the horses any higher. We need to go on foot.”

Cas eagerly agreed, and they found a place to leave the horses that was secluded with plenty of grass. Once the horses were unsaddled and munching on the green grass, the two men went through their supplies to decide what to take with them for the rest of their journey. Cas decided to shoulder the pack with the cooking utensils and what food remained. Dean chose to carry the pack containing their blankets and spare clothes. Dean checked their waterskins and hoped they wouldn’t be gone long enough for water to become an issue. 

As they had climbed, the temperature had dropped. Dean suggested they put on warmer clothes. Cas shrugged his shoulders and said he would be fine in what he had on. Dean didn’t feel like arguing and changed into a warmer tunic without another word. He then strapped the scabbard that held his sword to his side. Before they headed out, Dean whispered something in Baby’s ear, rubbing her nose. She snorted and stomped one foot but gave Dean a light head butt to his shoulder.   
  


Finally, they were ready to continue on their journey. They trudged uphill, every step taking them closer to Raphael’s cave. The closer they got, the more nervous Cas became. He knew Dean was going to be the one to kill Raphael, and that was what worried him. What if Dean was injured, or worse, killed? Cas didn’t want anything to happen to Dean. For all his brooding silences, Dean was the most amazing man Cas had ever met.

Dusk came early. They found level ground, and Cas started a fire. Dean dug two blankets out of his pack and handed one to Cas. They sat by the fire, warming up. As a dragon, the colder temperature hardly affected Cas, but he pretended to need the warmth of the fire so that Dean didn’t become suspicious. Once he looked up and saw that Dean was no longer shivering, he got out some dried meat and fruit and passed it to the other man. “I’m sorry there isn’t anything better.”

Dean smiled. “This is fine. I’m more used to food like this than what you’ve been fixing me.” They sat, staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Dean turned to look at Cas. “When do you think we will find the dragon’s cave?”

Cas was silent for a moment, upset that Raphael had refused his offer. His brother may not be the best dragon in the world, but he was still family. When Dean succeeded in killing him, Cas would feel the loss like a punch to the gut.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas licked his dry lips before replying, “We will reach him tomorrow.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the admission. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he replied, “Cas, listen. If we do find the dragon tomorrow, I-I. I just… I need you to stay safe.”

Cas huffed. “I know, Dean, you feel obligated.”

Dean shook his head before looking at Cas directly. Something was shining in the depths of his eyes that Cas didn’t want to put a name to at the moment. “I don’t, Cas. Look, I really- I really like you. I… if things… if things were different, I could- I could actually see us together. What I’m trying to say is, if anything happened to you, I’d… well. I’d never forgive myself.”

Cas blinked back tears. He flashed a watery smile at the man sitting across from him. “Dean, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you that. And when this is over, maybe we can… maybe we can try getting together?”

Dean grinned, the tension that had built in his shoulders suddenly releasing. “I’d like that, Cas.”


	4. Chapter 4

The day dawned crisp and chilly. During the night, frost had turned the ground to glittering diamonds. Cas stoked the fire while he watched Dean walk around, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm up. With the prospect of meeting the dragon that day, their stomachs were in knots. Since neither of them would be able to keep any food down, Cas packed up the cooking utensils. 

Just as Dean was about to ask Cas what they needed to do next, the unmistakable sound of wings cut through the air. Dean looked up to see a dark shape circling high above them. Cas put a hand on the sellsword’s shoulder. Dean turned his head and lifted a hand to cover Cas’. He gave Cas’ fingers a gentle squeeze, his lips curving up slightly. They shared a look between them before Dean gave a quick nod of his head as he looked back up at the circling figure.

The dragon slowly descended, obviously in no hurry to reach the ground. Dean unsheathed his sword, the blade making a metallic twang as it slid from its scabbard. A sudden burst of flame lit up the trees behind them. Dean backed away from the intense heat, a deep scowl on his face. It was a warning, but what he couldn’t understand was why the dragon was warning them in the first place. He looked at Cas, but his focus was solely on the dragon.

While Dean wiped at his eyes, watering from the smoke and heat, the dragon landed in the clearing. The ground shook under his massive weight, and Dean barely managed to not fall flat on his ass. His hand tightened around his sword as he studied his enemy. This dragon was far larger than any he had ever faced, and he knew this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. 

The dragon looked at Dean, his lips curling into a sneer. Dean was nothing but a nuisance, like a flea on a dog’s back. The dragon snorted, puffs of smoke rising from his nose. He looked at Cas and grinned, his knife-like teeth clearly displayed. “So, brother, this is your boy toy? Have you been honest with him and told him what you are? I highly doubt it.” His voice was deep and sinister, causing goosebumps to break out along Dean’s flesh.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as he spun around to face Cas. “What the hell does he mean  _ brother _ ? What haven’t you told me?” Cas’ mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. “Dammit, Cas, say something,” Dean demanded.

Raphael laughed, the sound like metal grating against metal. Dean groaned and hurried to cover his ears, the sound piercing through them like knives. “So, Castiel, your little human hasn’t a clue about what you are. You know, it’s not nice to keep your friends in the dark.”

Dean looked at Cas, confusion and hurt swimming in the green depths. “Cas? What is he talking about?”

Cas had always known it would come down to this, Dean learning the truth about his true form. His psychic visions had been very explicit about what would happen when Dean finally faced off against Raphael. What he hadn’t foreseen was falling in love. Even if he had, nothing could have prepared him for the pain he was to go through. Dean slayed dragons; there was no way he could ever love one. Even if the dragon was harmless like Cas was. 

Raphael laughed again. “So, I was right. You didn’t tell your lover what you really are?” He looked at Dean. “Castiel is a dragon, just like me. We’re brothers. Just because he chooses to live disguised as a human doesn’t mean he is one.”   
  
If Cas didn’t know Dean so well, he would have missed the look of utter betrayal and heartbreak that passed across the human’s face. Dean quickly recovered, his eyes narrowing and his mouth tightening into a hard line as he focused on Raphael. Suddenly, Cas no longer cared about his brother and the havoc he had been causing. All he wanted to do was go to Dean and fix the rift that was quickly forming between them. Cas was torn from his thoughts when he heard a loud cry. He looked up to see Dean racing towards his brother, his sword held in front of him.

“No,” Cas hollered, fear twisting his insides. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red stone. Cas cradled the stone in both hands as he let his magic flow through him and into the stone, causing the rock to start glowing. 

Cas’ eyes flew up when he heard his brother shout, “You can’t defeat me, human.” 

By now, the stone was pulsing with the magic it contained. “Yes, he can,” Cas shouted as he threw the rock at his brother. 

Right before the stone collided with Raphael’s hide, it exploded. Tendrils of bright red light started wrapping themselves around Raphael’s body until he was completely consumed by them. The air was practically ripped apart as Raphael screamed. Cas watched as his brother was forced out of his dragon form and into his human one. 

“What have you done to me?” Raphael shouted.

“I told you, brother, I would do whatever it takes to stop you,” Cas replied, his voice void of all emotion.

Raphael’s face morphed into pure fury. “You will pay for this!” Without warning, he charged towards Castiel. Cas pulled a small dagger from his belt and brandished it in front of him. It had been years since he had last been in a battle, and he knew his brother was a far better fighter. 

Raphael never made it to his brother. Using the dragon’s distraction to his advantage, Dean had plunged the blade through his back. Dean watched in satisfaction as Raphael fell to his knees, blood pouring from the wound. 

Castiel stared at Raphael, his mouth set in a firm line. “I’m sorry, brother. I tried to prevent this, but you wouldn’t listen to me. You must know how much this pains me.”

Raphael scoffed, and blood gurgled up from his mouth. “You’re a traitor, Castiel.” He looked over his shoulder at Dean and then turned back to Cas. He shook his head in disgust as he said, “To choose a human over your own kind.” Suddenly, the dragon laughed.

“What are you laughing at, brother?”

“You might be righteous, but do you really think a slayer is going to choose you for a mate?” Unable to hold himself up any longer, Raphael fell to the ground. He gave one more wet chuckle before falling still. Cas closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Raphael had been a monster, but he had still been his brother. 

Cas heard Dean’s footsteps behind him but didn’t turn around to face him. He couldn’t bear to see the inevitable disgust that would be on Dean’s face when he looked at him. He had no desire to hear the hateful words Dean would say to him. He walked forward a few steps before shifting into his dragon. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, who had a look of shock on his face. With a few flaps of his wings, Cas launched his body into the air. He could hear Dean yelling his name, but he ignored it.

Dean stood in the smoke that still permeated the air, his eyes red and watering. He looked at the body of Cas’ brother and tried to wrap his brain around what had happened. While Dean was hurt that Cas had lied to him, he was more hurt by Cas taking off without a word. He needed time to process his feelings about Cas’ deception, but nothing would change how Dean felt about him. He just wished Cas had given him a chance to say something instead of flying off. Had Cas been truthful when he’d said he wanted to try being together? It didn’t feel false, but then why did he just fly away without a word?

He grabbed their packs and started back down the mountain. Baby was waiting for him, possibly Jack as well, and he needed to get to them. Thankfully, he still had enough food for a few more days. Once that ran out, he would have to figure out some way to get more. He was a fair hunter and would have to look for game when he got back to the horses. He focused on getting down the mountain and his dwindling food supply, trying not to think about Cas. He wasn’t very successful.

Three days later, he reached the clearing where they had left the horses. Baby immediately came running up to him, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. He hugged her neck, burying his face in her thick mane. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Baby snorted and pressed closer against him, almost as if she could tell he needed the extra comfort. He found a stream running clear and cold. They both drank their fill before Dean filled his waterskin and then set off again. He ran out of food that day.

He made camp, feeling lonely for the first time in his life. He missed Cas so much that his entire chest hurt. He drank some water, then curled up next to the fire and tried to sleep. He didn’t think he’d slept at all, but when he woke up at daylight with a start, there was a ration of meat laying next to the fire. He jumped up, yelling Cas’ name, but he was alone. For the next ten nights, Dean tried to stay awake so that he could catch Cas and they could talk. No matter how hard he tried, he always fell asleep. And every morning, there was fresh meat. One time there was even bread. As soon as Dean was awake, he would yell into the forest, calling Cas’ name, but there was never an answer.

When he woke up to a pot of stew simmering over the fire, he’d had enough. He stood up, screaming Cas’ name. “CAS! CAS! Come on, Cas! Show yourself; we need to talk!”

Cas, who was hidden in the woods, felt like he could die from the way his heart hurt. But he couldn’t face Dean’s wrath, couldn’t face seeing the disgust on his face. 

Once Dean finally made his way back to the town, he rode straight to Bobby’s house. He jumped off Baby and strode to the door, beating on it as hard as he could. When Bobby opened it, he rushed inside. “Did you know about Cas?” Dean asked, almost on the verge of hysteria.

Bobby rubbed at his temples and muttered something under his breath. He led Dean towards the sitting room and took a seat. He gestured to a spare chair and said, “Sit, Dean. Let’s talk.”

Dean felt like screaming but sat down. He didn’t feel like getting thrown out before he got some answers. He blurted out, “Did you know Cas is a dragon?”

Bobby nodded. “I did.”

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “And you didn’t think that would have been valuable information for me to know?”   
  


Bobby sighed and looked at Dean with a frown. “Cas was adamant that you not be told. He felt you would be unwilling to help if you knew the truth about him.”

“But I should have been given the chance to decide that,” Dean exclaimed. He was barely controlling the anger boiling inside. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before asking, “Look, do you know where Cas is?”

Bobby’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Why?” 

Dean looked away. “I need to talk to him.” 

Bobby sat back in his seat and studied the man in front of him. “I would think if he wanted to talk, he would get in touch with you.”

Dean scoffed. “I’ve been trying to get him to talk to me the entire trip back. He kept leaving me food, but he never came out and talked to me. 

Bobby chuckled. “It seems he is still keeping an eye on you, making sure you’re safe. I’m not sure why he hasn’t spoken to you.”

Dean swallowed thickly before replying, “Well, I think he got the wrong idea about how I would react to the whole being a dragon thing. He took off before I could say anything to him. I want… I need to tell him that I don’t care that he’s a dragon.”

Bobby’s face softened. “You care about him.”   
  


Dean dropped his gaze but nodded, his lips curving up in the corners. “I do.”

Bobby sat for a few minutes in thought. “Well, you could court him.”

Dean’s head snapped back up to look at Bobby. “I could do what now?”

“You could court him. Unless I’m very mistaken, he was already taken with you when he came to me to suggest you would be the answer to our dragon problem. His eyes lit up when he spoke about you. So, if you started courting him, he would surely recognize the attempt.”

Dean sat, thinking. Finally, he asked, “How do I even start? I don’t know anything about courting, let alone courting a dragon.” 

Bobby grinned. “I can help with that. First, they like rocks and especially gems. The shinier, the better. Honestly, they like shiny objects in general. Once you’ve found the perfect courting gifts, leave them where you know Cas will see them. And dragons love music; I sing to my wife all the time.”

Dean looked surprised. “Your wife?”

Bobby chuckled. “Yeah, I've been married to her for nearly thirty years now.”

“And your wife is a-a?”

Bobby nodded. “A dragon. Yeah.”

Dean grinned. “So, shiny rocks, gems, and other objects. Also singing. Got it. Thanks, Bobby.”

Both men stood to their feet, and Bobby clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Good luck, boy. Go get him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean checked Cas’ house, but there was no sign that he’d been there in days. He walked through the house, searching for some clue as to where Cas might be but found nothing. Instead of renting a room at the local inn, he bunked down in the stable next to Baby. In the morning, he rode out of town in search of rocks that were special enough to court a dragon with.

He let Baby take the lead, and they came upon a small stream. Along the riverbed, there were lots of shiny stones that were polished smooth by the running water. Dean waded into the water in search of the prettiest ones. He picked out four that caught his eye. There was a dark purple one, a blue one that sparkled in the sun, and a clear piece of crystal. The last one was a large multicolored stone that changed color when the light hit it in different ways. He pocketed all four and rode back to town.

He walked through the market, looking for anything that caught his eye. He bought a tiny mirror that had a bird painted on the back and pocketed it as well. He took his offerings to Cas’ house and arranged them on the table.

He looked around, feeling a bit foolish talking to an empty room. “I got these for you Cas. I, uh, hope you like them. Bobby said this was how I could initiate a courtship with you, and I really hope you’ll accept my offer. I know I may not be the best catch in the world, but I care about you… a lot.” He waited for a moment, not knowing what to expect. He prayed that Cas would emerge from wherever he was hiding. When nothing happened, he left with a sigh. 

After Cas didn’t show himself, Dean went back to Bobby’s to tell the other man what happened. Bobby laughed. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, boy; give him some time. Go back this evening, and if the gifts are gone, then he accepted them. If they’re still there, then you need to forget him and move on.”

Dean’s face fell. “Bobby, I can’t forget about Cas! I- I lo- I care a lot about him.”

Bobby leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Dean’s knee. “The chances of Cas rejecting your gifts are very slim. I told you he was already smitten with you before you two even met. He’ll accept them; I’m sure of it.”

Dean nodded. “And if they’re gone… what next?”

“Then you sing.” Bobby burst into laughter at the look on Dean’s face.

Dean kicked around for the rest of the day. Bobby had offered him the chest of gold, but Dean had refused it, just like he refused to bring any of Raphael’s hoard back with him. Knowing Raphael was Castiel’s brother, it just didn’t feel right. He had also been too preoccupied with trying to find Cas than figure out a way to carry a dragon’s hoard down the mountain.

Truthfully, Dean wasn’t ready to take the reward money. He told Bobby to hold onto it until he knew what was going on with Cas. He laid in the stable with Baby, thinking about what he could do with all that money if Cas accepted his courtship. He pictured a little cottage somewhere near a lake. It would have plenty of privacy for Cas, lots of open air for him to fly in. He’d never actually thought about having a home. He always figured he’d get taken out in a fight, or he’d get a step slower and someone faster would come along.

Now he longed for that cottage. He and Cas waking up every morning, Cas kissing him, getting frisky on the grass… He had never imagined a domestic life for himself, but now he wanted that life with Cas more than anything.

In the afternoon, he finally crawled out of the stable and fed Baby a hearty meal of oats and bran. The fear of Cas rejecting his gifts had made him too nervous to eat. He walked back to Cas’ house, wanting to get there as quick as possible but also dreading going inside. He hesitated to open the door, saying over and over in his head, “ _ Please be gone, please be gone.” _ He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The table was empty.

He did a fist pump in the air, yelling, “Yes!” 

He looked around, everything else the same as it had been earlier in the morning. He took a deep breath and said, “Cas I don’t know if you can hear me, but I hope you have your listening ears on. I’ll warn you, I ain’t much of a singer. This is the only song I know, and it’s kind of cheesy, so I hope you like it.” He cleared his throat and started to sing.

  
  


**_I neither die, nor live, nor get well,_ **

**_I do not feel my suffering, and yet it is great suffering,_ **

**_because I cannot tell the future of his love,_ **

**_whether I shall have it, or when,_ **

**_for in his is all the pity_ **

**_which can raise me up or make me fall._ **

**_I am pleased when he maddens me_ **

**_when he makes me stand with open mouth staring,_ **

**_I am pleased when he laughs at me,_ **

**_or makes a fool of me to my face, or my back;_ **

**_for after this bad the good will come_ **

**_very quickly, if such is her pleasure._ **

He felt incredibly foolish, his cheeks stained beet red. He scanned the room, hoping for a glimpse of Cas, but the house remained eerily silent. He let out a soft sigh and said, “Anyway, that’s for you.” Dean walked out the house and headed to the local tavern. He desperately needed a beer after making a fool of himself. After a few hours and just as many pints of ale, he headed back to the stable.

He fell asleep in the stable, feeling better for the first time in days. Ever since Cas had taken off, Dean had felt lonely and lost. Now that he was courting Cas, he felt like he had a purpose once again. When he woke up in the morning, there was a large peridot lying next to his head. He picked it up and rubbed his finger against the rough surface, his lips stretched in a soft smile. It was a deep green, almost the same color as his eyes. He knew it was a gift from Cas which meant Cas had further accepted his courting. He went to see Bobby.

Dean excitedly told Bobby about the peridot. “Well, that’s good news, boy. Cas accepted your courting.”

Dean grinned. “So, now what?”

Bobby looked thoughtful. “I know how much you  _ loved _ to sing for him. You can always dance for him as well.”

“I don’t dance,” Dean replied with a harsh frown.

“Not like a formal dance, you idjit,” Bobby chided. “Have you ever seen two birds courting one another? Usually, the male shakes his tail feathers and jumps up and down to attract the female. You need to do something like that.”

Dean groaned. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. I gotta shake my ass for him?”

Bobby laughed. “He’ll love it.”

Dean trudged back to Cas’ place. He opened the door, hoping that Cas would be there. It would save him from the embarrassment of what he was about to do. With a sigh, he headed towards the sitting room. He looked around but found the house completely empty. 

Dean stopped in the middle of the room and huffed out a sigh. “You better be glad I like your scaly butt because I wouldn’t do this for any other person.” Dean tucked his hands under his armpits and started walking around the room. He lifted his knees as high as he could while flapping his arms and bobbing his head. He did this for a minute before his embarrassment got the better of him.

“Cas, I hope you know how ridiculous I feel,” he called. “Since that didn’t impress you, maybe this will.” He hopped up and down a couple of times, then shook his ass. He let out a few low growls, hoping it would sound sexy to the dragon’s ears.

He looked around, begging for Cas to step out of the shadows. “Come on, Cas,” he pleaded. “Don’t make me do this.” He shook his ass again, even getting on all fours so that he could thrust his butt out even more. He stood back to his feet and waved his arms around, letting out a few more growls. He had never felt more foolish in his life, and he had been forced to walk home naked one time when he was younger. Dean finished his dance and stood panting in the middle of the room. “I hope you appreciated that, Cas! I’m out here looking like a real idiot, and you can’t even show your face! I bet you’re laughing your ass off right now about how stupid I just looked.”

Dean had hoped he could bait Cas into showing himself, but nothing happened. Dean clung to the fact that Cas had given him a stone, and Bobby saying it was a good sign. Once again, he went to the tavern to help him forget about his embarrassment. He went to sleep that night, his nervousness starting to climb once again. He woke up the next morning to find a white scale next to his head. It shimmered in the sun like it was made of mother of pearl. He grabbed the scale and raced to Bobby’s house. When the older man saw it, he grinned.

“Well, boy, it’s going good. Let’s see, what should the next step be?” Bobby rubbed his beard and thought. “Well, you could kill an animal for him. Show him you can provide for him.”

Dean’s face lit up. “I can do that easily.”

Bobby shook his head. “It’s not going to be as easy as you think. Dragons aren’t impressed by a boar or even a deer. You’re going to have to go after something much more dangerous to impress Cas.”

The smile fell from Dean’s face. “So, what the hell am I supposed to bring him?”

Bobby got to his feet and left the room. He returned a few minutes later, a large spear in his hand. He handed it to Dean and explained, “This is a bear spear. You’re going to need it if you want to impress that dragon of yours.”

Dean took the weapon and studied it. It was similar to a regular spear, but the head was enlargened, almost twice the size of a regular spearhead. The spearhead was shaped like a large bay leaf. Behind it, there was a short crosspiece to help keep the spear lodged inside its target. It was heavy, and Dean knew he wouldn’t be throwing the spear at the bear.

He took a deep breath before looking at Bobby and saying, “I’ve got a bear to kill.”

“Go get it, and be careful. Cas won’t be impressed if you get yourself killed in the process,” Bobby warned.

“I’ll be fine; it will take more than an angry bear to take me out,” Dean replied with a grin.

He returned to the stable and saddled Baby up. He grabbed the spear before heading to the nearby forest. He rode through the trees until he finally came across a set of large footprints. Dean dismounted and studied the tracks, obviously made by a bear. He got back on Baby and followed the tracks deeper into the woods. He quickly came upon a large cave; nestled inside was an enormous brown bear. 

The bear roused from its slumber at the sound of approaching hoofbeats. It got to its feet and growled a warning for Dean to turn around. Dean gripped the spear tighter as he watched the bear exit the cave and stand to its full height. “Alright girl, we got to get a little bit closer,” Dean whispered in Baby’s ear. The mare seemed to take the command as a challenge as she bolted forward. 

The bear was caught off guard by Baby’s approach, and she was able to run right past it. Dean raised the spear and plunged it through the bear’s neck. The bear fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Within minutes, it lay dead.

Dean dismounted Baby and went to the bear. He spent the next few hours skinning and gutting the carcass. He made sure to cut the skin as carefully as possible, an idea already forming in his mind about what he could do with it. He pulled the heart, stomach, and liver out of the carcass, the best parts of the kill according to Bobby. He then used his knife to slice the prime cuts of meat from the bones before quickly wrapping everything in multiple lengths of cloth. He loaded everything in his pack and slung it behind his saddle. He went to a nearby stream to clean his hands and his tools before mounting Baby. They headed back to town, dropping the bear hide off at a tannery and then going directly to Cas’.

Dean walked inside and laid his entire pack on the table. Then he said to the empty room, “This is for you, Cas. To show you I can be a good provider for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

From the moment Cas had first seen Dean in one of his visions, he had been enraptured with the man. The very next day, he had gone to spy on the sellsword to determine just how capable he was. As a dragon, he was well versed in staying invisible to humans and easily stayed out of Dean’s sight. While Dean’s skill was truly impressive, the sight of him was breathtaking. It had taken all of Cas’ willpower to keep himself hidden from the man.

Cas’ infatuation with the man had only grown during their quest. Dean was a wonderful person, on the outside as well as the inside. He was smart and caring, funny and brave, and by far one of the best people Cas had ever met. He had wanted to tell Dean the truth about his dragon form but had been too afraid Dean would leave him to deal with his brother on his own.

Cas had been so distraught when Dean finally did learn the truth, that he flew away without giving the man a chance to say anything. His emotions had been a massive tornado, whirling inside of him, leaving him more confused than ever. He had circled the mountaintop for hours, feeling like he would die. When he had finally regained control over his emotions, he had flown after Dean. He had to watch over him, make sure he made it back to Baby safely. He had known their food supply was dwindling and had hunted to provide meat for him. Listening to Dean’s calls every morning had been pure torture. Cas had wanted to go to him, but he could never muster enough courage to do so.

He had watched when Dean stormed to Bobby’s, figuring Dean was angry that he hadn’t been told the truth about Cas. Cas had flown away, back to the forest. He couldn’t bring himself to listen to what Dean was saying.

When Dean went looking for rocks, Cas had refused to let himself think they were for him. When Dean left them on the table, saying they were a gift for him, his heart sang. Dean wanted him, and he didn't care that Cas was a dragon! Cas had finally let himself believe that he and Dean might be together.

When Dean had come to Cas’ house and sung for him, he was thrilled. He knew, then, that Bobby was telling Dean how to properly court a dragon. Dean said he wasn’t much of a singer, but he actually had quite a good voice. When Dean sang, it had touched Cas’ heart. As he listened to the words, he felt overwhelming love for the man. 

Even though it was easy for Cas to admit he was in love with Dean, there was one thing keeping him from telling Dean the truth. Unlike most humans, dragons mated for life, and fidelity was essential to a successful mating. Cas knew that Dean had been with many others, both men and women. He wasn’t sure that Dean would understand the need for complete monogamy, or if he was even capable of that.

When Dean went to the tavern after singing, Cas had feared for the worst. He knew Dean had picked up many bed partners at such places. Cas had watched as a man walked up to Dean, who was sitting at the bar drinking his ale. The man had leaned forward and whispered something in Dean’s ear, causing knots to form in Cas’ stomach. Instead of going off with the man, Dean had shaken his head and said he wasn’t interested. It made Cas feel a lot better about their courting, and he had rewarded Dean by bringing him a peridot. 

Cas had watched as Dean came to his house the next day and danced for him. He laughed merrily, watching Dean’s attempts at a dance that was supposed to attract him. While it wasn’t the best dance Cas had ever seen, he found Dean utterly adorable. Cas knew he was getting closer to revealing himself to Dean. That night, Dean had once again gone to the tavern and was approached by a strange man. Dean shook his head at the offer and said he was spoken for. Cas’ heart had soared in his chest, and he rewarded Dean yet again. This time, with one of his scales.

Cas had followed Dean when he went to Bobby to find out what to do next. Even though Bobby was right about not being impressed by a deer, Cas had still been worried as Dean went hunting for a bear. They were formidable opponents, and even the best hunters had been killed by them. He was thrilled when Dean had killed the bear and brought the meat to his house for him. 

When Dean went back to Bobby’s to find out what came next, Cas followed him. The next task was the one he was most excited about. He couldn’t wait to see what Dean came up with.

“Well, boy, it’s time to build a nest,” Bobby said with a grin.

Dean nearly fainted. “A nest? Like sticks and twigs and shit? I don’t know how to build a nest!”

Cas scoffed at such an idea. Dragon courting may be similar to birds courting, but he wasn’t a bird. If Dean built him a nest using branches, he would be insulted. He was a dragon and deserved a nest befitting as such.

Bobby laughed so hard he started coughing. When he got control, he shook his head. “Twigs? That’s rich. No, you idjit, a soft, comfy nest. Out of blankets and pillows and hell, I don’t know, old clothes? Just something warm, soft, and cozy.” 

Dean got some coins out of the chest and went to the market in search of suitable nest materials. Cas followed him, keeping out of sight. He watched as Dean collected several blankets, a few soft throws, and some pillows. Cas was satisfied by all of Dean’s choices; everything was soft and cozy, perfect for a nest. He was even more excited when Dean pulled an old tunic out of his pack to add to the pile before carrying it all back to Cas’ place. He watched as Dean stood in his sitting room, trying to figure out where to build the nest.

Finally, Dean pushed the table to the side and started laying thick blankets on the floor. He stood back as if trying to envision what a proper nest should look like. Cas observed Dean place pillows along the perimeter of the blankets before draping more blankets over the entire thing. He then laid the throws over the blankets before stepping back and appraising his work. It was far from a typical nest, but to Cas it was perfect. The last thing Dean did before leaving was place his tunic in the center.

The entire time Dean worked on the nest, Cas’ heart was beating wildly in his chest. His cock was so hard it hurt, and it was all he could do to not reveal himself and push Dean down in the nest. But there was an order to this. He needed to not get carried away, no matter how much he wanted to.

Cas was surprised when Dean went to the stable after dinner instead of the tavern. As Dean was walking back to the stable, Bobby approached him and asked where he was headed. “I’m headed back to my horse. I was going to go to the tavern, but I’m tired of getting hit on. I’m trying to build a relationship with Cas, and I don't want to risk him seeing me there and get the wrong idea. I built the nest as you told me to. I’ve done everything you’ve said; now it’s up to Cas.”

Bobby nodded. “Good idea. I’m sure Cas is very close to revealing himself. Just be patient.”

Bobby was right; Cas was ready to reveal himself to Dean. Once Dean was fast asleep, he leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Meet me at the stream where you found the stones.” He touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead as he spoke, ensuring that Dean would remember when he woke up.

Cas heard Baby’s hoofbeats before he actually saw Dean. They came galloping into the clearing, and Baby had hardly come to a stop before Dean was jumping off her back and running up to him. Cas was smiling as he said, “Hello Dean.”

Dean was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. Cas realized that he was holding back from throwing himself into his arms. Dean flashed a bright smile at Cas, and it was like looking at the sun. “Hello, Cas.”

Cas dropped his eyes, suddenly feeling shy. “I love the nest.” 

Cas glanced back up to see Dean beaming with pride. “I’m really glad, Cas.”

Cas took a step back. “Before we can go forward, there are a few things we need to talk about.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Cas took a deep breath and said, “First of all, I need you to see my true form.” 

“That’s awesome, Cas! I’ve imagined your dragon form dozens of times over the past few days; I didn’t get much of a look at it before.” Dean said eagerly.

“I’m glad to hear that, Dean,” Cas said before taking a few steps backward. Even though Dean was excited about his true form, Cas was still nervous. There was always a chance that Dean would be appalled by his dragon rather than in love with it. Once Cas was far enough away, he shed his clothes and then called upon his dragon. He was surrounded by a white light as the change overcame him, practically instantaneous. Where he was standing as a human, he was now in the form of his dragon.

Cas looked at Dean with trepidation. He lowered his head, his muscles coiled tight as Dean walked towards him. He watched as Dean slowly reached a hand towards him, hovering in the air for a second before lowering to Cas’ snout. Dean ran his hand along Cas’ head with reverence, and Cas couldn’t help the deep rumble that emanated from his chest. Dean smiled at the purring sound, and Cas finally relaxed his taut muscles. He purred even louder as Dean walked around him, running his hands along his sides.

Dean was staring at Cas with something akin to awe. “You’re so beautiful, Cas.”

Cas purred again and softly butted Dean with his head.

Dean fell onto his butt with a laugh. “Easy there, Cas. You’re a lot bigger and stronger than me right now.”

Cas pushed his snout against Dean’s chest in apology before backing up a few steps. He reverted back to human form and quickly pulled his breeches on. He walked back to Dean and rubbed at the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from the man. “Well, what do you think?”

Dean moved until he was in Cas’ personal space. He reached out and cupped Cas’ cheek. “I mean it, Cas; you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cas knew he was blushing as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. “I think the same of you, Dean.” In a more serious tone, he said, ”I need to know what mating a dragon means to you, Dean.”

Dean smiled as his thumb rubbed against Cas’ cheekbone. “I hope it means that we’ll be together for the rest of our lives, Cas.” 

Cas nodded. “It does. Mating with a dragon means forsaking all others. If you choose to be mine, you can be with nobody else. The bond formed between a dragon and its mate is profound. It’s a bond formed between two souls.”

“I don’t want anyone else, Cas. I just want you. I love you,” Dean said softly, the adoration he felt for the dragon shining in his eyes.

Cas’ smile lit up his face. His nose and eyes were scrunched up, and his lips were pulled back to show his perfectly white teeth. “I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean took Cas’ hand in his as they walked back to Baby. As they neared the horse, Cas hung back, forcing Dean to an abrupt stop. Dean looked over his shoulder and asked, “Everything alright, Cas?”

Cas glanced at Baby and frowned. “Baby is quite large and intimidating. I’m not sure how she will take to me. Most horses aren’t fond of dragons.”

Dean’s face softened into a smile. “Well, you’ve got nothing to worry about. If Baby didn’t like you, you would have known it the first time she met you.”

Cas looked at the horse, obviously not convinced. Dean whistled, and Baby trotted over, a soft knicker floating through the air. She went to Dean first, who rubbed a hand down her head, before turning to Cas and nudging him gently on the shoulder. Cas’ face broke into a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug and placed a kiss on her nose. She huffed softly, her lips nuzzling Cas’ cheek. Dean couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight.

Dean grabbed Baby’s reins, which were trailing on the ground behind her. Dean and Cas walked together back to town, Baby following behind them. The closer they got to Cas’ home, the more butterflies Dean felt taking flight in his stomach. This was it; Dean was about to be mated to a man who could shift into a dragon. Before this, he had thought dragons cold, murderous beasts, and now he was about to give his heart and soul to one. He knew he loved Cas beyond anything he’d ever imagined possible and was excited to take the next step with him. Even though he had no idea what to expect from being mated to a dragon, he felt like he was ready for anything. He squeezed Cas’ hand, and Cas squeezed back, flashing a warm smile at him.

They went to the stable first, unsaddling Baby and giving her a quick rubdown. Dean made sure to fill the food trough and the water bucket and gave her one last pet before leaving. They walked to Cas’ house, and he closed the door behind them as Dean headed towards the sitting room. The nest dominated the room, and Dean noticed that there were a few new things in it, some soft quilts and fluffy pillows. 

Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall so hard it took his breath away. Cas was pressed against him, growling in his ear, “Dean.” It was the hottest sound Dean had ever heard, and he felt goosebumps breaking out along his skin. “My mate, mine alone. I have waited far too long for this.” That growl went straight to Dean’s dick, and he rubbed against Cas’ thigh.

“Yeah, Cas, just yours,” Dean said with a moan, the friction to his cock exactly what he wanted.

Cas started to tear Dean’s clothes off, his shirt flying somewhere behind him before Cas’ hands dropped to his breeches. Dean let him have his way, toeing out of his boots before Cas ripped them off as well. Cas shoved his breeches down, and Dean hissed as the cool air hit his erect cock. Cas smiled at the sound and attacked Dean’s neck, leaving behind a bright red mark. He started manhandling Dean towards their nest but grew too impatient. He picked Dean up with ease and dropped him in the middle of the blankets and throws. Dean looked at Cas with awe, forgetting that he was a dragon and therefore had strength beyond comprehension. Dean had never been with someone who could pick him up so easily, and he found it a real turn on.

Dean watched with hooded eyes as Cas took his clothes off. Every inch of Cas’ body was magnificent. He had broad shoulders, muscular arms, and a flat belly that led to sharp hip bones. Dean’s mouth watered at the prospect of licking them. There was a trail of dark hair leading down to the biggest cock Dean had ever seen. Large balls hung heavy between Cas’ legs.

Cas stood at the edge of the nest, staring at Dean with fire in his eyes. Dean wouldn’t have been surprised to see smoke coming out of his mouth. “Cas, not for nothing, but the last guy who looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Cas growled even louder as he climbed into the nest and straddled Dean’s hips. He looked down at Dean before slowly lowering his head. The first kiss was tentative, light, just a brushing of lips. Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and pulled him down into a kiss filled with passion and love. That led to more kissing, tongues slipping into mouths and Dean moaning against Cas’ lips.

Cas sat up, looking at Dean with so much love in his gaze that Dean felt pretty for the first time in his life. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest and belly before beginning to kiss every freckle he could see. Dean whined, wiggling away from Cas’ mouth.

“Hush, little mate, the first time is important. Let me worship you.” Dean stilled. Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s lips before beginning his exploration once more.

Cas worked his mouth back down Dean’s body, kissing the seam of Dean’s legs and then the tip of his hard cock. Dean jerked and moaned, the featherlight touch pulling a bead of precum from the slit. 

Cas looked up at him with shining eyes. “You have a beautiful penis.” 

Dean blushed, then groaned loudly when Cas took his cock into his mouth. Cas’ mouth was hotter than a normal man’s would be, and he was reminded yet again that Cas wasn’t human. Cas held for a moment, his eyes locking with Dean’s before he slowly licked back up the shaft. 

Dean’s hand anchored itself in Cas’ hair, forcing the man to still. “Stop, please, Cas. I don’t want to cum before you’re inside me.” 

Cas pulled off and looked up at Dean with a smile. A bottle of oil suddenly appeared in his hand. Dean had no idea where it came from, but he was happy to see it. From the size of Cas’ cock, he knew it would take some prep for him to be able to take it. 

Cas smiled at him again. “Because it is your first time, it will be easier if you are on your hands and knees.” 

“Uh, Cas, not to make you jealous or anything, but this ain’t exactly my first-.”

Cas cut him off. “It might not be your first time with a man, but it is your first time with a dragon.” Cas glanced at his own prominent erection before looking back at Dean. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m much larger than the average human male. I refuse to hurt you, Dean.” 

That shut Dean up, and he scrambled to turn over. He dropped his head against a pillow, spread his legs, and shoved his ass out, giving an enticing swirl of his hips. He moaned at the light smack to his skin and looked over his shoulder with a wink. 

Cas grinned. “Such a brat already.” He didn’t give Dean a chance to respond as he leaned over and sniffed at the crease of his mate’s ass. He used his large hands to spread Dean’s ass wide and leaned forwards, swiping his tongue up from Dean’s taint and over his hole. Dean gasped at the sensation and shoved his ass backward, wanting more. 

Cas mumbled, “You taste divine…” Cas licked again, then circled Dean’s hole with the tip of his tongue. 

Dean groaned as Cas continued using his tongue until he thought he would lose his mind. “Please, Cas… please,” Dean begged, his thighs already starting to tremble.

Cas growled and nipped at Dean’s skin before pulling away. He opened the jar of oil and poured a generous amount into his palm. He ran a finger through it, warming it up, before pressing the digit against Dean’s now sloppy hole. He gently worked the finger in and out, Dean moaning or swearing with every thrust. As he prepped Dean, he rubbed light circles into the small of the man’s back.

Two fingers became three and Dean’s moans increased in intensity. When Cas’ fingers slid against his prostate, Dean started to beg. “Please, Cas, I can’t take any more! Need you… need you inside of me. God, I need you so bad…”

Cas kept up the assault on Dean’s prostate as he said, “I don’t want to hurt you, Dean. If I cause you any pain, I won’t know what to do. You mean so much to me. The idea of hurting you sickens me.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, his eyes almost black with arousal. “I promise you, I’m good! You aren’t gonna hurt me! I need you, Cas, need you in me. Filling me, stretching me!”

Cas, who was nearing the end of his self-control, finally pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole. Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness, and Cas leaned forward to press a soothing kiss to his lower back.

  
  


Cas started to move into position, but a hand on his hip stopped him. Dean glanced behind him, his gaze locking with Cas’. “Wait.” Dean watched as panic flashed across the dragon’s face. He rolled over and pulled Cas into his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Whatever you’re thinking in that pretty head of yours, stop.”

Cas blushed, his eyes dropping to his lap. “I wasn’t thinking anything.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, let me guess, you thought I wasn’t ready or that I was backing out of being your mate.” Cas’ silence was answer enough. Dean slipped his fingers under his mate’s chin and forced his head up. He smiled reassuringly as he said, “Stop freaking out. It’s just… since this is our first time, I want to see your face. I want us to see each other.”

Cas took a deep breath, then smiled. “Yes, my love, of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas sat back and watched as Dean bent his knees and raised his legs high. He looked down at the love and trust shining on Dean’s face, prepared to give Cas his most precious gift. Not just his body, but his soul, his life… he was giving it all to Cas. Cas felt like his heart could burst from his chest. 

Cas slathered more oil on his cock and Dean’s hole than was probably necessary, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He grabbed his cock and took a deep breath as he pressed it to Dean's hole. He hesitated, not wanting to hurt his mate. 

Dean, who was growing impatient, grabbed Cas’ arms and pleaded, “Just do it, Cas. I need it; I need you, so bad…” 

Dean didn’t even know if he could take a dick as big as Cas’, but he was determined to find out. He wanted this more than anything in his life because Cas was his mate, his life partner, his forever love. He never dreamed he could have this, yet here he was. He didn’t care how much it would burn or how stretched he would be, he needed Cas inside of him like he needed air to breathe. 

Cas finally pushed in slowly until the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. He paused, letting Dean get adjusted to the stretch. He searched his mate’s face for any discomfort, but all Dean did was take a slow, deep breath and nod. Cas continued to slide his cock in, inch by inch. He shut his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of being inside his mate; the tightness embracing his cock was nothing short of magical. He took his time, but soon enough he was bottomed out. He stilled, wanting to savor the moment of being buried inside of Dean for the first time.

As Cas slid inside of him, Dean made sure to keep his face schooled. He knew Cas would stop at the slightest hint of any discomfort, and he didn’t want his mate stopping for any reason. The burn was tremendous, but it was settling down quickly, and Dean was desperate for more. 

Dean was so overwhelmed with feeling at having Cas buried inside of him, all he could do was groan out, “Oh gods, Cas…” He reached up and pulled Cas down for a deep kiss, wrapping his legs around the dragon’s waist. “You feel so damn good inside of me, never felt so full in my life.” He thrust up against Cas, forcing a moan out of the man. 

Cas looked at his mate before leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Dean’s. He couldn’t help the purr that escaped him as Dean squeezed around his cock. “You feel so amazing, Dean... I love you.” 

Dean kissed him again, whispering in his ear, “I love you, too. Now, will you please move?”

Cas pecked Dean on the nose before he started moving, his thrusts slow and gentle. He still was concerned with causing Dean pain and watched his mate’s face for the first sign of discomfort. 

Dean, who was once again growing impatient with the slow pace, dug his heels into Cas’ ass. “I’m not made of glass! I can take more,” he said, bucking his hips up for emphasis.

Cas moaned as he leaned in for a kiss and thrust harder, increasing his speed just a little. He watched Dean’s face intently, looking for any sign of pain or distress. Not seeing anything but lust, he increased the speed again. 

Dean threw his head back and groaned, “Yeah, that’s better.”

At hearing Dean’s words, Cas sped his thrusts up. He could tell Dean was nearing completion with the way his hole was squeezing around him, and he wanted his mate to experience the best orgasm of his life. He sped up his thrusts, even more, letting his dragon out just a little. A low growl escaped him as Dean spasmed around him yet again.

Dean’s hard cock was rubbing against his belly, dripping precum. He reached out and grabbed at Cas’ arms, holding on for dear life. He loved that he was seeing Cas’ wild side, the dragon coming out to play. He was on the precipice of orgasm, and Cas hadn’t even touched him. As Cas’ cock slid against his prostate, he groaned out, “Cas, close, so close!”

“I’ve got you, Dean; I’ve got you. Just let go,” Cas murmured as he reached out and gripped Dean’s shoulder. He let his magic flow through him and into his mate, searing a mark into Dean’s flesh. It was an exact replica of his hand. As the mark was formed, Cas felt the bond between them snap into place. 

Dean gasped as he felt Cas’ magic flow into him. It felt like blazing electricity as Cas’ handprint was etched into his skin, and he was thrown headfirst into the strongest orgasm of his life. Cas’ hand wrapping around his sensitive cock just added to the pleasure coursing through his body.

Cas groaned as he felt the warm cum flowing over his hand and Dean’s hole clenching around him. Because of their bond, he could also feel the waves of ecstasy coursing through Dean. All of that coupled together meant Cas was unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. He shoved as deep into his mate as possible and felt his cock pulse, releasing streams of warm semen inside of Dean’s body. He threw his head back and let out a long, loud, deep growl. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before slumping on top of Dean, completely exhausted.

Dean shivered at the growl that slipped past Cas’ lips, imagining years filled with Cas making that exact sound. He let his head drop back as he ran his hand through Cas’ sweaty hair. He was feeling thoroughly fucked and had never enjoyed sex so much. He knew he could spend hours curled up with his mate in their nest. When Cas finally pulled out, it brought Dean back to reality. He felt hot cum leaking out of him, but with a wave of Cas’ hand, all the mess disappeared. 

“That’s handy,” Dean said with a smile, glad to be clean of sweat and bodily fluids.

Cas grabbed a blanket and threw it over their bodies. He pulled Dean against his chest, wanting to snuggle with his new mate. They shared a few tender kisses before Dean asked, “So, what was with the whole handprint thing?”

Cas traced his mark with the pad of his finger. “It’s the way of my kind. We mark our mates with our magic, ensuring that every other dragon knows they’re taken. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I like the idea of being marked by you. I wish there was a way I could give you a mark in return.”

Cas smiled. “There is a way I could channel my magic into you, and then you could use it to mark me in the same way that I marked you. If it’s something you want, the next time we make love, I will do so. ”

Dean’s face lit up. “I’d love that,” he whispered as he reached up and pressed his palm to Cas’ shoulder. “You’re mine, and I want every dragon to know it.”

Cas snuggled down in the nest and pulled Dean in. “Trust me, Dean, you have nothing to worry about. I belong to you wholeheartedly, just as you belong to me.” 

Dean pressed closer to his mate, and they shared kisses for a few minutes before he pulled away. He stared into Cas’ eyes and said, “Cas, what would you say if I stopped fighting and hunting?”

Cas arched an eyebrow. “I do not like the idea of you being in constant danger, but I understand it’s your job. I would never ask you to quit.”

Dean grinned. “Well, I only put myself in danger because I needed the money, but the reward I got from killing Raphael is enough to have us set for life. I’d rather spend the rest of my days with you. I was hoping you would want to find a secluded place, maybe near a lake, and build a home there. Somewhere with lots of privacy, so you could be in your dragon form whenever you wanted. Hell, we could go buckass nude if we wanted to. How does that sound?”

Cas’ nose and eyes scrunched up in delight as a large gummy smile spread across his face. “Oh Dean, that sounds perfect! And I know just the place!”

Dean fell even more in love with his mate at seeing the joy on Cas’ face. It made him look younger and so much more carefree than what he had during their journey to kill Raphael. Dean vowed to himself to do his best to always keep that look on Cas’ face. He nuzzled against Cas’ cheek before pressing an open mouth kiss to his mate’s lips. “Sounds awesome, Cas. We’ll go take a look at it tomorrow.”

The two men snuggled even closer together, Dean with his back to Cas’ chest and one of the dragon’s arms thrown over his waist. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had felt as safe as he did at that moment, curled among the warm nest with his mate. He was so comfortable, he didn’t even remember falling asleep.

The next morning, they walked hand in hand to Bobby’s. He was very happy for them and congratulated them on a successful mating. Dean even met his wife, Ellen, a delightful woman who greeted them both like long lost sons. 

After collecting the money and promising Bobby and Ellen they would come back to visit, they headed back to Cas’ house. Cas assured Dean it was less than a day’s ride to the spot he thought would be good for their home, so they packed for an overnight trip and set out. Cas was back on Jack, who had made it back to town by himself somehow. Dean suspected Cas and his magic had a hand in it, but he didn’t ask. They rode through the day, smiling at one another and pointing out sights along the way. Just as the sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon, there was a break in the trees, and they rode out into a beautiful meadow. 

Dean entered the clearing and pulled Baby to a halt, staring in amazement at the picturesque sight in front of him. It was big, beautiful, and exactly as he had imagined it. Sunlight glinted off the water of a pristine lake. There was a perfect spot for a house, with room for a barn and a corral for the horses to the side. Dean was nearly in tears as he continued to stare at the lush green grass that stretched far beyond the eye could see. He looked over his shoulder at his mate and said, “Cas, it’s perfect.” Cas held back, sitting on Jack with a huge smile on his face.

They set up camp close to the lake, and Cas cooked a delicious meal for them. Afterward, they had amazing sex under the stars, and Dean was able to leave his own handprint on Cas’ shoulder. As they laid wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean felt more at peace than he ever dreamed possible. 

In the morning, Cas shifted and convinced Dean to take a ride on his back. Dean quickly discovered he had a fear of heights and begged for Cas to land within minutes of taking off. He was very happy to have both feet back on the ground and vowed never to fly again. Cas, the asshole, found it amusing and laughed merrily at his distress. They spent the rest of the day discussing ideas for their future home and enjoying one another’s company.

The very next day, Dean and Cas started building their dream home. It took them the better part of a year to get the house, the barn, and the corral built, but it was worth it. The house was magnificent, the second floor dominated by the biggest, softest nest Dean could build for his mate. The nest was piled high with blankets, pillows, and throws, and they could spend hours snuggled in the middle. Cas’ favorite throw was the bearskin one Dean had made for him, and he curled up with it every night.

Dean had been unsure if retirement would suit him, but getting to spend his days with Cas was so much better than lonely journeys hunting monsters. During the summer and fall, they rarely dressed and spent most of their time swimming in the lake or making love on the grass. In the winter, they would spend their days in their nest, making slow love and then cuddling together in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

The following spring, their little family was complete when Baby gave birth to a foal that they named Claire. Cas had asked Dean about children, but Dean said he really didn’t see himself as a father. He would rather spend all of his time with Cas and the horses. Cas found he agreed with his mate and any more talk of children was forgotten. They spent the rest of their days wrapped in each other’s arms and enjoying their time together. It was an exceptionally long and idyllic life, made longer by Cas’ magic. It all came about because of a dragon’s love for a human and the human who loved him back.


End file.
